


eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

by Kadushika



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: I was high, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadushika/pseuds/Kadushika
Summary: no plot they fuck
Relationships: hitler x pikachu
Kudos: 12





	eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Hitler slowly and calmy inserted his penis inside Pikachu. Pikachu moaned softly. He'd never been treated like that. Hitler made Pikachu feel special. Ash had never bothered to do anything like that for him. Hitler, on the other hand was ready to do anything for Pikachu. He even made Pikachu's dream come true, which was to kill all the Jews.

As Hitler slid his dick inside Pikachu, he could feel his love juices flowing out of him.

"Pika pika", moaned Pikachu

" Worry not is my Pikachu", consoled Hitler. "I will fuck you so hard that my semen will eradicate the Jews from this planet"

Pikachu smiled. This is all he could have ever hoped for. Hitler was giving Pikachu everything he'd ever wanted. Pikachu didn't know what this new feeling was. Maybe it is love, he thought. Or maybe it's the Jews, he reconsidered.

Hitler shoved his penis deeper inside Pikachu. Pikachu could feel his penis moving inside his intestine.

"MAKE GERMANY GREAT AGAIN", Hitler said while he moaned.

As he continued to fuck Pikachu, he could feel the pressure building up. He was about to cum inside Pikachu's large intestines.

" ARGGHHH I'm going to cum Herr Pikachu" , Hitler said.

Pikachu moved his tiny little hands over Hitler's soft cheeks and held them with love. He whispered in Hitler's ears, "Don't hold back Furher."

And with that, Hitler ejaculated inside Pikachu's large intestines. He kept Cumming till Pikachu's alimentary canal was filled with his cum and till it dripped out of Pikachu's pussy.

"Ahhh I'm going to cum", Pikachu let out in a moan.

And with, that. Pikachu came on Hitler's huge 9 inch cock.

Pikachu moved his hands once again over Hitler's soft cheeks and then whispered in his ear, " I'm going to die Furher. My body cannot handle itself because it is too aroused. But don't stop. If I'm going to die, I want you to fuck me to my grave"

Tears dripped down Hitler's face as Pikachu told him that. Or at least he thought it was his tears.


End file.
